


Competitions

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	Competitions

If there was anything Tyler and Craig loved, it was competing. Normally, competition between their group would lead to screaming, much like Delirious and Evan’s competitions always seemed to do. But with Craig and Tyler, it was just smiles and laughter that eventually led to them making each other laugh however they could.

Right now, however, Craig and Tyler were lingering in the kitchen getting drinks for the rest of the group, all of whom were on the couch playing GTA. “Fuck you, Evan!” Marcel shrieks from the other room, followed immediately by Delirious’ maniacal laughter. Craig just offers a faint smile, looking at Tyler and chewing his lip. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest, palms growing clammy enough he was worried he’d drop his drink as he set it on the counter, more so a precautionary measure than anything else.

  
Tyler speaks up suddenly, looking somewhat concerned. “Something on your mind, Craig?” he asks as he steps closer to the small man. Craig glances up, swallowing any doubts he might’ve had. “Tyler, I love you,” he blurts it out so fast he’s not entirely sure Tyler hears him, but upon opening his eyes he sees a wide grin on the other man’s face. “How long?” is all he asks, surprising Craig as much as he worries the other with his question.

Pausing for a moment to think, he eventually replies with,”I don’t know, maybe almost a year,” he shrugs. “I’ve loved you longer,” Tyler grins, tilting Craig’s chin up and kissing him. Craig barely pulls away to mumble against Tyler’s lips,”It’s not a competition,” in a slightly irritated yet very happy tone. 


End file.
